Train List - Daggett
OBSOLETE (APPLIES TO RUN8 VERSION 1) *** Below is a list of trains originating out of Daggett (UP), sorted by call time. This page is for information only. Be sure to check the Train Registry for actual train availability and status. Note: This page is incomplete, and is under construction. 00:50 - CSVWC Loaded Unit Coal - Savage Mine, UT to West Colton, CA *Terminates at West Colton Receiving Yard *At West Colton, train is emptied, and turned (via baloon track) if necessary *Becomes CWCSV __:__ - MNPWC Manifest Freight - North Platte, NE to West Colton, CA *Terminates at West Colton Receiving Yard 02:30 - MYRWC Manifest Freight - Yermo, CA to West Colton, CA *Currently not running in RTS 04:00 - CSVTR Loaded Unit Coal - Savage Mine, UT to Trona Railway, Mojave, CA *Currently not running in RTS 05:00 - ISCLB Intermodal - Salt Lake City, UT to Long Beach, CA *Thru train - Delete upon arrival at CP Sierra 07:00 - IG2LB Intermodal - Global 2, Chicago, IL to Long Beach, CA *Currently not running in RTS 08:00 - MANWC Manifest Freight - Arden, NV to West Colton, CA *Currently not running in RTS 09:00 - KG3LB 2nd Priority Intermodal - Global 3, Chicago, IL to Long Beach, CA *Thru train - Delete upon arrival at CP Sierra 09:00 - IG3GS Intermodal - Global 3, Chicago, CA to Long Beach (Global South - Terminal Island), CA *Currently not running in RTS 10:00 - ZDVLA UPS/Expidited Intermodal - Denver, CO to Los Angeles, CA *Currently not running in RTS 11:00 - MOGWC Manifest Freight - Ogden, UT to West Colton, CA *Currently not running in RTS 13:00 - CSVLB Load Unit Coal - Savage Mine, UT to Long Beach, CA *Thru train - Delete upon arrival at CP Sierra 14:00 - MLVWC Manifest Freight - Las Vegas, NV to West Colton, CA *Terminates at West Colton Receiving Yard 15:00 - ANPML Autoracks - North Platte, NE to Mira Loma, CA *Currently not running in RTS 17:00 - ISCLA Intermodal - Salt Lake City, CA to Los Angeles, CA *Currently not running in RTS 18:00 - CSVBA Loaded Unit Coal - Savage Mine, UT to Barstow, CA *Becomes CBARWSS in Barstow *Currently not running in RTS 19:00 - MYRFR Manifest Freight - Yermo, CA to Fresno, CA *Currently not running in RTS 20:00 - MNPWCB Manifest Freight (2nd Section) - North Platte, NE to West Colton, CA *Currently not running in RTS __:__ - OLVWB UP - (Unknown Unit Train) - Las Vegas, NV to (Unknown) *Unknown type unit train *Unknown Destination Code (WB) *Thru train - Delete after arrival at CP Sierra __:__ - CSVTI Loaded Unit Coal - Savage Mine, UT to (Unknown) *Unknown Destination Code (TI) *Thru train - Delete after arrival at CP Sierra 20:20 - IG1LA Intermodal - Global 1, Chicago, IL to Los Angeles, CA *Currently not running in RTS 20:20 - KG1LAC Intermodal (3rd Section) - Global 1, Chicago, IL to Los Angeles, CA *Thru train - Delete after arrival at CP Sierra 22:00 - CSVOG Loaded Unit Coal - Savage Mine, UT to Oro Grande, CA *Currently not running in RTS 23:00 - MSCWC Manifest Freight - Salt Lake City, UT to West Colton, CA *Currently not running in RTS 23:30 - IG3LBR Baretable Intermodal - Global 3, Chicago, IL to Long Beach, CA *Currently not running in RTS